


Calmaria

by fadaravena



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: Durante a vez de Sanji ficar na patrulha noturna, ele recebe a companhia de Usopp.





	Calmaria

**Author's Note:**

> Repostando fic antiga.

O som das águas batendo contra o casco do navio transmitia-lhe uma calma melancólica. Da tripulação, poderia-se dizer, era um dos que menos reclamava de ficar na patrulha noturna. O momento de silêncio, no crepúsculo, o agradava. Pensava que era a hora do dia ideal para se passar na companhia de uma bela dama. Imaginava-se na presença da Nami-san, e por mais que a ideia o agradasse, sabia quão dura eram as manhãs para ela.

Apoiou-se no parapeito da proa, acendeu mais um cigarro e ficou a mirar os feixes de luz refletidos no tapete azul do mar. O vento soprava vagaroso, úmido, fresco. Imaginava que tempo faria ao amanhecer. Pôs-se, então, a admirar as habilidades da navegadora. O quê para ele era uma simples noite agradável, para a Nami-san era o meio de sobrevivência. Teria até a audácia de afirmar que sem ela não chegariam tão longe na Grand Line.

Admirava... Amava, sim, todas as belas jovens que encontrava, mas a sua Nami-san era especial. Mais que idolatria, mais que amor e admiração. Daria sua vida e dignidade pelo seu bem. Enfrentaria uma beldade se essa estivesse ameaçando a sua navegadora. Muitos poderiam dizer que era o sentimento dos Chapéu de Palha por todos os seus companheiros. Em parte, afirmaria, era verdade. Porém, não chegaria a extremos por mais ninguém, nem mesmo pelo capitão.

A jovem pirata era para ele o mais belo lírio do mar. A sereia que por entre as ondas guiava o Thousand Sunny para seu próximo destino. A encarnação da destemida Aurora de véu flamejante. Intocável e bela, de toda tripulação. A sua imaculada.

— Ó, Nami-swan! – jogou-se dramaticamente para o lado.

— De novo com isso, Sanji. – escutou uma voz vinda por trás, e virando a cabeça, notou Usopp se aproximando com uma expressão de visível incômodo.

— O quê faz acordado a essa hora, narigudo? – sua voz saiu ríspida, como se não quisesse a sua presença num momento tão íntimo.

— Não estava conseguindo dormir, e daí pensei, talvez o Sanji queira uma companhia na patrulha. – deu de ombros, depois se apoiou no corrimão, ao seu lado. Sanji encarou-o por um tempo, esperando que entendesse a situação, mas o máximo que conseguiu de volta foi um pequeno sorriso.

— Sabe que não tenho paciência para as suas estórias. E se está com insônia, acorde o Chopper. Ele pode receitar algum remédio e ainda escutar seus  _incríveis_  feitos.

— Ele já trabalhou muito durante esses últimos dias. E não são poucas horas de sono que vão matar o grande Usopp. – inflou o peito com orgulho.

— Sei... – Disse, exalando a fumaça do cigarro.

X X X

A lua cheia começava a ganhar destaque no céu, banhando sua luz nas águas. Ambos lado a lado, no canto mais amplo da proa, maravilhavam-se com a vista.

— Nunca vou esquecer... – Serenamente pôs sua mão sobre a do atirador. Este levantou a cabeça, confuso. Do que ele estava falando, se perguntou.

Se esquecer? Nunca vai se esquecer do... Quê?! Sanji entrelaçou seus dedos. Seus ombros quase se encostando. O quê estava acontecendo? Quem era aquele ao seu lado? Porque de uma coisa tinha certeza, definitivamente não era o Sanji. O cozinheiro mulherengo da tripulação nunca–

— Uso-swan! Apreciar uma vista dessas ao seu lado é uma dádiva. – Comentou em tom melódico.

— Qu-qu-quê!? Sa-Sanji espera, eu não–

Então, escutou um riso abafado. Sanji retirou a mão da sua e afastou-se não contendo uma gargalhada.

— Você tinha que ver a expressão no seu rosto. Está parecendo o salmão que preparei hoje no almoço. – Sanji não aguentava mais, enxugando algumas lágrimas que começavam a escapar.

O atirador ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos até voltar a si.

— Ha ha, muito engraçado Sanji. – respondeu com sarcasmo, não deixando de apreciar o bom humor do amigo. Eram momentos raros em que Sanji se descontraia. E depois de tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias era bom vê-lo sorrindo.

— Certo, então contarei sobre o dia em que uma sereia mística me transformou num salmão. – começou o contador de mentiras fantásticas.

O cozinheiro debruçou-se sobre o parapeito apoiando a cabeça sobre uma das mãos, olhando com fingido interesse para seu interlocutor. Não costumava ligar muito para suas estórias, mas o momento permitiu que abrisse uma pequena exceção.

Aos poucos o entusiasmo de Usopp começou a contagiá-lo, seu olhar se pôs atento a cada gesto exagerado, e sentiu que a iluminação do satélite natural cobria de seu manto tênue a silhueta do atirador. Um espaçado suspiro chamou a atenção de Usopp.

— Ei, você tá bem? – Perguntou preocupado, parando a estória.

Sanji sobressaltou-se, despertando do encantamento.

— Ah, sim, sim! E o quê houve com o pescador?

— O pescador... ? Claro, o pescador. Ele conhecia um maravilhoso cozinheiro dos mares, e pensou em me levar até ele. "Eu vou virar o prato principal!", pensei comigo em pânico. Quando cheguei na cozinha, me colocaram em uma bandeja, o cozinheiro se preparava para me fatiar, a faca suspensa no alto pronta para dar o golpe fatal! – deu uma pausa dramática.

Mais tarde Sanji não admitiria, mas seus olhos cintilavam naquele momento.

— E foi quando nossos olhares se encontraram. O famoso cozinheiro parou a faca milímetros de meu pescoço, me analisando com curiosidade. Ele calmamente colocou o instrumento de lado, e disse "outra vez transformou um humano em peixe, Mikan-san? E esse aqui deu sorte de parar na minha cozinha." Antes de sair pela porta da frente, o homem olhou uma última vez para mim, me assegurando de que sabia como resolver meu problema. Passados alguns minutos retornou com uma bela jovem de cabelos negros, detentora de um sorriso tenebroso. A jovem igualmente me analisou, e então falou com serenidade "o senhor médico ainda tem um remédio sobrando".

— Espera. Esses são para ser o Chopper e a maravilhosa Robin-chan?

— Não tem como, isso aconteceu muito antes de eu entrar para a tripulação.

— Sério, Usopp, eu não caio nessa. Então, o pescador era o Luffy, o cozinheiro obviamente sou eu. E a bela sereia... – Arregalou os olhos. — Você sempre baseia os personagens em nós?

O atirador corou, movendo as mãos e um dos pés com agitação, e desviando rapidamente o olhar, tentando se consertar.

— Ah, isso. Costuma me fazer sentir bem-vindo na estória. – explicou, a voz baixa, sumindo num murmúrio.

O cigarro, quase apagado, na boca de Sanji deslizou sobre seus lábios caindo no chão. Sua mente enchendo-se com um turbilhão de pensamentos estranhos. Sentia vontade de abraçar Usopp com força, exclamar como ele era fofo quando ficava assim – encabulado, tremendo de medo, inflamando-se de orgulho e clamando seu título como guerreiro dos mares. Agitou a cabeça de um lado ao outro retirando do bolso um novo cigarro. Usopp percebeu a mudança repentina no amigo e se aproximou, novamente preocupado.

— Sanji, você realmente está bem?

Houve um breve momento de silêncio. Sanji se recompôs rapidamente, acendendo o cigarro.

— Sabe o que eu mais gostaria de ter agora? – perguntou voltando-se para a paisagem.

Usopp olhou-o interrogativo.

— O prazer da companhia da Nami-san. – respondeu, um sentimento triste esvaindo-se com cada palavra. O vento gélido as recolhendo. E o atirador aproximou-se mais uma vez, com cuidado tomando-lhe a mão. Não despertou surpresa, como se a ação fosse tão certa quanto natural.

X X X

O tempo vagaroso e o silêncio confortável acalmaram Usopp. Quando o cozinheiro olhou para o lado, seu lábio formou um sorriso singelo. Devagar desenlaçou seus dedos, sentou no piso de madeira e deitou cuidadosamente o sonolento narigudo em seu colo. Exalou a fumaça do cigarro, olhando sereno o amigo dormindo.

Seu espírito enchia-se uma última vez daquela paz tão preciosa, antes do céu tingir-se de vermelho e ter que deixar o companheiro para preparar a refeição matinal.


End file.
